2019 movies
Glass *Audrey Dunn - Mentioned to have died of lukemia *Mr Crumb - Died in a train crash *'''Daryl '''- Throught slit by Mr Glass *'''Pierce - '''Bones crushed by Horde *'''Kevin Wendell Crumb/ Horde '''''- ''Snipped by a Police Officer *''David Dunn - ''Died of his wounds after fighting Horde *'''Elijah Price/ Mr Glass - '''Died of his wounds after Horde crushed his abdomen The Kid who Would be King *'''Morgana - '''Blown up by Merlin The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part *Heart - Blown up with a rocket blown out of a cannon by Unikitty *Man with Panda Mask - Fell off a cliff. *Woman with Motorcycle Helmet - Fell off a cliff. *'''Plantimals '''- Disintegrated when Rex punched the ground. *'''Raptors''' - Killed by Emmet and his gang. *Heart - Exploded when Rex touched her. *'''Rex Dangervest '''- Erased from existence when Lucy came for Emmet. Alita: Battle Angel *'''Zapan - '''Face sliced off by Alita *'''Grewishka - '''Sliced in half by Alita *'''Vector - '''Stabbed in the heart by Alita *''Hugo - ''Cut by the saws on the cargo tube then fell to his death Happy Death Day 2U *Ryan - Stabbed in the chest with knife by Other Ryan Babyface *Police Officer - Stabbed twice in the chest by Babyface *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the gut by Babyface *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Jumped from a hospital rooftop *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Electrocuted via blow dryer in a bathtub *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Ingested drain cleaning chemicals *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Jumped out of a plane *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Dove headfirst into a woodchipper *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Fell from top of bell tower *Lori Spengler - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by John Tombs *'''John Tombs''' - Shot twice in the chest by Tree *''Theresa Gelbman - ''Incinerated in a gas tank explosion *'''Gregory Butler/Babyface''' - Incinerated in a gas tank explosion by Tree *Lori Spengler - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Police Officer - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *Carter - Killed off-screen by Babyface (Death reported on news) *''Theresa Gelbman'' - Killed in a high-speed car accident *'''John Tombs''' - Shot twice by Tree *Stephanie Butler - Shot in the chest by Gregory *'''Gregory Butler/Babyface''' - Screwdriver impaled through chest by Tree via MRI machine How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *'''Grimmel''' - Fell from a great height into water after being knocked off the Light Fury by Hiccup *Grimmel’s Deathgrippers - Electrocuted by Toothless Captain Marvel *''Dr Wendy Lawson/ Mar-Vell - ''Shot by Yon-Rogg in a flashback *Soh-Larr - Tortured by Talos: Debatable *Att-Lass Skrull - Shot right through the chest by Minn-Erva *Agent Coulson Skrull - Killed when Fury crashed their car *''Norex - ''Shot twice by Yon-Rogg *'''The Supreme Intelligence - '''Destroyed by Captain Marvel when she took out her chip *'''Minn-Erva - '''Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau Us *Jeremiah - Stabbed off screen by his double Alan *'''Abraham/ Gabe's Double - '''Killed when Gabe turned on his boat engine and cuts him up *Becca Tyler - Stabbed by her double Io *Lindsey Tyler - Stabbed by her double Nix *''Josh Tyler - ''Stabbed by his double Tex *''Kitty Tyler - ''Throught slit by her double Dahlia *'''Io/ Becca's Double - '''Smashed several times by Zora with a golf club *'''Tex/ Josh's Double - '''Killed off screen by Gabe *'''Dahlia/ Kitty's Double - '''Smashed over the head by Jason with a trophy *'''Nix/ Lindsey's Double - '''Stabbed by Adelaide with scissors *'''Umbrae/ Zora's Double - '''Flung from a car by Zora and gets impaled on a tree branch *'''Pluto/ Jason's Double - '''Tricked into walking backwards into a flaming car by Jason *'''Red/ Adelaide's Double - '''Strangled by Addie with handcuffs Shazam! *Dr Lynn Crosby - Disintegrated when she touched the magic symbols *''The Wizard Shazam - ''Disintegrated after giving his powers to Billy *Sid Sivana - Thrown out of a window by Dr Sivana *Sivana Industries Chairpeople - All Slaughtered by the Seven Deadly Sins *Mr Sivana Snr - Mauled by Greed Pet Semetary *Victor Pascow - Hit by a car *Church the Cat - Hit by a truck on Halloween: Comes back as a weird ghost cat thing *''Ellie Creed - ''Hit by a giant truck while trying to see Church: Resurrected when Louis puts her in the pet semetary *Zelda - Mentioned to have died spinal injuries *Norma Crandell - Revealed to have died when Ellie took the form of her to scare Jud *''Jud Crandell - ''Stabbed multiple times by Ellie *''Rachel Creed - ''Stabbed by Ellie: Resurected by Ellie when she took her to the pet semetary *''Louis Creed - ''Stabbed by Ellie with a weathervane: Resurrected by Ellie when she took him to the pet semetary *''Gage Creed - ''Most likely killed by the resurrected Louis who gestures him to open the car door that he's hiding in Hellboy *Agent Esteban Ruiz - Accidentally killed by Hellboy *'''The Giants - '''Fought and killed by Hellboy *Grugach - Shot by Nimue *''Bruttenholm '''''- '''Stabbed by Nimue *'''Nimue/ The Blood Queen - '''Decpaitated by Hellboy The Curse of La Llorona *Young Boy's Brother - Drowned by La Llorona *Young Boy - Killed off screen by La Llorona *Several Unnamed Boys - Drowned off screen by La Llorona *'''La Llorona - '''Stabbed by Anna with a cross Avengers: Endgame *Lila Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Laura Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Cooper Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *Nathaniel Barton - Disintigrated by Thanos when he destroys half of the universe *'''Thanos - '''Decapitated by Thor with stormbreaker *Akihiko - Throught slit by Hawkeye then stabbed through the chest *''Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow - ''Throws herself off a cliff so Hawkeye could get the soul stone *'''2014 Nebula - '''Shot by present day Nebula *'''2014 Cull Obsidian - '''Stomped on by Giant Ant Man *'''2014 The Other - '''Killed when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos's ship *'''2014 Corvus Glaive - '''Stabbed in the heart by Okoye *'''2014 Proxima Midnight - '''Killed by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *'''2014 Ebony Maw - '''''' '''Killed by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *'''2014 Thanos - '''''' '''Killed by Iron Man got all 6 infintiy stones and snapped *''Tony Stark/ Iron Man - ''Killed when he snapped his fingers to destory Thanos's army Pokemon: Detective Pikachu *''Harry Goodman - ''Car Crashed by Greninja: Mind revealed to be inside of his Pikachu John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum *'''Ernesto - '''Neck broken by John Wick with a book *'''Berrada - '''Shot by Sofia *'''Zero - '''Stabbed by John Wick Aladdin *Gazeem - Killed by the Cave of Wonders since he wasn't a diamond in the rough *Razoul - Knocked into a well by Jafar Brightburn *12 Chickens - All Slaughtered by Brandon *Erica Connor - Killed off screen by Brandon *Noah McNichol - Jaw broken as a result of Brandon crashed his car *''Kyle Breyer - ''Shot by Brandon with his laser eyes *Sheriif Deever - Split in half by Brandon *Deputy Aryes - Smashed against a wall by Brandon *''Tori Breyer - ''Dropped from the sky by Brandon Godzilla: King of the Monsters *Andrew Russell'' ''- Killed during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs *Tim Mancini - Shot in the head by Jonah *'''Asher '''- Shot by Foster *Master Sergeant Hendricks - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams *''Vivienne Graham'' - Eaten by Ghidorah *''Ishiro Serizawa'' -''''' '''''Manually detonated a nuke, sacrificing himself to save Godzilla *''Mothra'' - Disintegrated by Ghidorah with a fire laser *'''''Emma Russell''''' - Burned to death in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off *'''King Ghidorah '''- Disintegrated in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off Dark Phoenix *Andrew Russell'' ''- Killed during the fight between Godzilla and the MUTOs *Tim Mancini - Shot in the head by Jonah *'''Asher '''- Shot by Foster *Master Sergeant Hendricks - Disintegrated by Ghidorah's gravity beams *''Vivienne Graham'' - Eaten by Ghidorah *''Ishiro Serizawa'' -''''' '''''Manually detonated a nuke, sacrificing himself to save Godzilla *''Mothra'' - Disintegrated by Ghidorah with a fire laser *'''''Emma Russell''''' - Burned to death in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off *'''King Ghidorah '''- Disintegrated in the thermonuclear pulse Godzilla gave off Dark Phoenix *Elaine Grey - Accidentally killed when Jean Grey crashed their car *Margaret Smith - Slaughtered by Vuk and then took her apperance *Jones - Killed off screen by a D'Bari so he could take his appearance *''Raven Darkholme/ Mystique - ''Accidentally killed by Jean Grey when she launched her at a fence and impaled her *John Grey - Chest crushed by Vuk *Military Train Soldier - Chest crushed by a D'Bari *Selene - Thrown out of a train by a D'Bari *Ariki - Thrown out of a train by a D'Bari *'''Jones/ D'Bari - '''Crushed by Magneto when he destroyed the metal train car *'''Margaret Smith/ Vuk - '''Disintigrated by Jean Grey *''Jean Grey/ Dark Phoenix ''- Exploded after overloading herself with her Dark Phoenix powers to destroy Vuk and other aliens Men in Black: International *Shopkeeper - Killed off screen Alien Twins *Janitor - Turned to goo by one of the alien twins *''Vungus the Ugly - ''Shot by the Alien Twins *Queen - Killed off screen by the Alien Twins *'''The Alien Twins - '''Blown up by Agent High T *''Agent High T - ''Destroyed by M with the ultimate weapon while under the control of the Hive *'''The Hive - ''' Disintegrated by M with the ultimate weapon Child's Play *Factory Worker - Committed suicide by jumping out a window onto a car. *'''Rooney (Cat)''' - Killed by Chucky. *'''Shane''' - Face sliced off by Chucky activating a lawnmover, before being stabbed with a knife. *Gabe - Bisected by Chucky with a table saw. *Doreen Norris - Stabbed in the chest by Chucky. *Wes - Impaled by drone blades controlled by Chucky. *Detective Willis - Mauled by a Buddi 2 Bear doll controlled by Chucky. *'''Chucky''' - Head ripped off by Karen and smashed to pieces by Andy, Falyn, Pugg, and Omar. Spider Man: Far From Home *'''Sandman - '''Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'''Cyclone - '''Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'''Hydro Man - '''Disintigrated by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'''Molten Man - '''Disintigrated from the inside out by Mysterio: He was revealed to only be hologram *'''Quentin Beck/ Mysterio - '''Shot by one of his drone's The Lion King *''Mufasa - ''Trampled by stampeding Widabeasts *'''Scar - '''Eaten by the hyenas *'''Azizi - '''Killed during the fire *'''Kamari - '''Killed during the fire *'''Shenzi - '''Killed during the fire Fast and Furious Presents: Hobbs and Shaw *''Professor Andreiko'' - Neck snapped by Brixton. *'''Brixton Lore''' - Kill switch activated by Eteon's director. Scary Stories to tell in the Dark *Dr. Ephraim Bellows - Killed by Sarah with the power of the book. *Delanie Bellows - Killed by Sarah with the power of the book. *Getrude Bellows - Killed by Sarah with the power of the book. *Harold Bellows - Killed by Sarah with the power of the book. *Deodat Bellows - Killed by Sarah with the power of the book. *Tommy Milner - Stabbed by Harold with a pitchfork and turned into a scarecrow. *Augustus "Auggie" Hilderbrandt - Dragged away by the Big Toe Zombie. *Numerous Children - Died after drinking mercury water. *Charlie "Chuck" Steinberg - Absorbed by the Pale Lady. *Police Chief Turner - Neck twisted by the Jangly Man. *'''Sarah Bellows '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. *'''Jangly Man '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. *'''Harold the Scarecrow '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. *'''Big Toe Zombie '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. *'''Spiders '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. *'''Pale Lady '''- Erased from existence when Stella wrote the truth in the book. Ready or Not *Clara - Shot in the head by Emilie. *Tiana - Shot through the mouth by Emilie with a crossbow, then decapitated by Helena. *Dora - Crushed inside of a dumbwaiter. *Stevens - Died in a car crash. *'''Daniel Le Domas''' - Shot in the neck by Charity. *'''Becky Le Domas''' - Head smashed by Grace with a box. *'''Helena Le Domas''', '''Fitch Bradley''', '''Emilie Le Domas''', '''Georgie''', '''Gabe''', '''Tony Le Domas''', and ''Alex Le Domas'' - Exploded into a bloody mess after Becky died. It: Chapter Two *Adrian Mellon - After being beaten and thrown over a bridge by a gang of homophobic bullies, he was saved from drowning by Pennywise, only for the clown to bite his heart out of his chest. *''Stanley "Stan" Uris'' - Slit his wrists in the bathtub once he heard that Pennywise has returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him. *Juniper Hill Asylum Guard - Throat slit by Henry with a switchblade. *Victoria "Vicky" Fuller - Eaten by Pennywise at a baseball match. *''Dean'' - Eaten by Pennywise in front of Bill inside a mirror maze. *'''Henry Bowers''' - Stabbed in the back of the head by Richie with an axe. *''Eddie Kaspbrak'' - Impaled by Pennywise’s razor sharp spider legs. *'''Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It)''' - Heart ripped out by Mike, who then crushed it along with Bill, Beverly, Ben, and Richie. Rambo: Last Blood *'''El Flaco '''- Possibly dies from his wounds after tortured by Rambo. *''Gabriella ''- Dies from her injuries after getting drugged, tortured, and raped by the Mexican Cartel. *'''Victor Martinez '''- Decapitated by Rambo. *'''Hugo Martinez '''- Heart ripped out by Rambo. Judy *''Judy Garland - ''Died of a drug overdose Joker *Young Man #1 - Shot by Joker *Young Man #2 - Shot by Joker *Young Man #3 - Shot by Joker *Penny Fleck'' - ''Strangled by Joker with a pillow *Randall - Stabbed with scissors by the Joker *Man in Clown Mask - Shot by Officer Burke *'''Murray Franklin - '''Shot in the head by Joker *Police Officer - Killed when clowns flipped over his car *Taxi Driver - Killed when clowns flipped his car over *'''Thomas Wayne - '''Shot by a clown *Martha Wayne - Shot by a clown *Psychiatrist - Killed off screen by Joker Jojo Rabbit *Inge Betzler - Died of influenza *''Rosie Betzler - ''Hung in town square by the Gestapo *'''Adolf Hitler - '''Mentioned by Yorki to have killed himself *Nathan - Mentioned by Elsa to have been killed by Nazi's *'''Imaginary Adolf Hitler - '''Most likely died after Jojo sided with Elsa even though he was a figment of Jojo's imagination Terminator: Dark Fate *''John Connor'' - Shot twice in the chest with a shotgun by T-800/Carl in 1998. *Vicente Ramos - Killed off-screen by the Rev-9. *''Diego Ramos'' - Stabbed with a metal pole and blown up in a truck after it being hit by the Rev-9. *Grace's father - Killed in the future by a gang for a can of Peaches. *Agent Brenner - Stabbed through the chest by the Rev-9. *''Grace'' - Had her power core willingly ripped out of her by Dani Ramos to destroy the Rev-9. *'''Rev-9''' - Destroyed by 'Carl' with Grace's Power Core. *''T-800/Carl'' - Destroyed himself whilst blowing up the Rev-9 with Grace's Power Core. To Be Continued